Fox's Tale
by Blazingcougar
Summary: Prologue I was a young tom when it happened. I lived in Thunderclan, we where all brave cats, already to fight and dye for our home. A rogue pack is attacking us we are alone, Shadowclan refuses to help and Riverclan and Windclan have fled into the mountains Join my epic quest for destruction and lose.
1. Prologue

Fox's Rise To Power

Prologue

I was a young tom when it happened. I lived in Thunderclan, we where all brave cats, already to fight and dye for our home. A town near by had started to fill with rogues, when ever they came into our territory we killed them. Trick is their leader.

I'm Foxpaw and today, I get my warrior name Join me in my quest, quest? No that isn't the word, destructions I'm young and foolish, I never knew what love was till it destroyed me. We shall fight for our lives now I am a fighter!

Chapter 1

Foxpaw lunged for the bird and clamped his jaw around it, the bird convulsed and dyed without a sound in his jaw. He walked toward a bush and placed it under the brambles, he continued on his way, this was his final day as a warrior, he was going become a warrior for his sister Orangepaw who'd gone missing a moon ago after then second attack from the rogues all he wanted was for her to be safe. Foxpaw crouched hearing a rustling bush, a grey tom lunged at him, he dodged to the side twisting her dug his claws into the other cats fur, and threw it. Whitetongue fought back hard claws ranking then ran, before Foxpaw could tell who it was, there was a crash behind Foxpaw and he twisted hissing, four more cats he bolted for a tree, he scaled it with in 30 seconds climbing to a branch he'd chosen while on the ground. They cats crashed into the clearing screeching and yowling "FIND THE APPRENTICE!" Yowled the massive grey tom, Foxpaw aimed for him, he barely made a rustle as he slipped off of the branch, he landed on the grey toms back. The grey tom reared and Foxpaw hung on sinking his teeth in carefully, Battle test. The tom bucked and reared, " GET HIM OFF ME!" he roared to the others,


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Foxpaw lunged for the bird and clamped his jaw around it, the bird convulsed and dyed without a sound in his jaw. He walked toward a bush and placed it under the brambles, he continued on his way, this was his final day as a warrior, he was going become a warrior for his sister Orangepaw who'd gone missing a moon ago after then second attack from the rogues all he wanted was for her to be safe. Foxpaw crouched hearing a rustling bush, a grey tom lunged at him, he dodged to the side twisting her dug his claws into the other cats fur, and threw it. Whitetongue fought back hard claws ranking then ran, before Foxpaw could tell who it was, there was a crash behind Foxpaw and he twisted hissing, four more cats he bolted for a tree, he scaled it with in 30 seconds climbing to a branch he'd chosen while on the ground. They cats crashed into the clearing screeching and yowling "FIND THE APPRENTICE!" Yowled the massive grey tom, Foxpaw aimed for him, he barely made a rustle as he slipped off of the branch, he landed on the toms back. The grey tom reared and Foxpaw hung on sinking his teeth in carefully, Battle test. The tom bucked and reared, " GET HIM OFF ME!" he roared to the others, a small black she cat lunged at the same time, on Foxpaw's other side a tortoiseshell tom leaped, Foxpaw growled and tensed acting like he hadn't noticed them, seconds before impact he leaped up into the air and they crashed into each other and landed on the grey tom. Foxpaw went to charge one of the other cats but the grey tom yawled "YOU ARE DONE!" Foxpaw turned and dipped his head to Silverstar. He was done, he was a warrior. His mentor Shadowbringer trotted up and pressed his muzzle to Foxpaw's head "I am so proud of you Foxpaw! You worked so hard, if your brother was here, he'd becoming a warrior too…. Orangepaw is going to be made warrior she may have failed the sneak part of the test… but she is strong!" Foxpaw bite his bottom lip when he mentioned Stormpaw, Foxpaw's brother he hated the way the said Storm's name, it made him sound…. Dangerous. Foxpaw turned and marched leading the way with a flick of his tail "I'VE DONE IT!" He cryed running fast as his paws would carry him. Foxpaw wasn't small no, no one could ever call him small again, he was huge massive shoulders that shifted, he felt like a real fox pounding his paws in the dirt he growled as he charged past Icefur who'd passed him. He flew past the two guards, Blackberry and rubyfur, Rubyfur through back her head and yawled "HE'S DONE IT! HE'S FINISHED THE TEST!" and charged after him yawling Blackberry stood there glaring at him, Blackberry never did like poor Foxpaw he never would. As Foxpaw skidded to a stop he looked to Silverstar as he trotted into the camp "go ahead you've earned it" Foxpaw leaped onto the ledge and yawled with all his might "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at high rock!" Silverstar leaped up beside him and poked him "okay sma-I mean large one, get off the high rock now" Foxpaw dipped his head and leaped down in the crowd of cats who where slowly gathering. Foxpaw raised his head as Orangepaw walked up and sat down by him, his only remaining family, he loved her and protected her. Silverstar called over the clearing "Starclan look down upon this tom and this she-cat both have trained hard, they are the last of their blood lines, let them be wise let them be smart, Orangepaw step forward!" Orangepaw stepped into the circle the cats had made under to high rock and looked up at him. "Orangepaw do u promise to up hold the warrior code?" Orangepaw looked around her and fluffed her fur proudly "I do Silverstar!" the tom nodded and yawled "then by the power of Starclan from this day forward, you shall be known as, Orangefleck!" The cats yawled approval and then Silverstar looked at Foxpaw "Foxpaw step forward" the young apprentices heart raced he stood in the clearing and looked at his mentor, Shadowbringer gave him a look that said everything as he passed, straighten your shoulders lift your tail keep your chin high and stare at Silverstar. Shadowbringer knew Foxpaw could read his look, because Foxpaw did all those things, he sat down and stared at Silverstar, "Foxpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight to the death against the rogues and every enemy of our clan?" Foxpaw took a deep breath and meowed "I swear Silverstar" the grey tom nodded his head glowing he seemed part of the glowing sky, "the by the power of star clan you shall no longer be known as Foxpaw, for now on you are Foxblaze!" The cats began to cheer when suddenly there was shrieks at the tunnel, 4 large cats marched in between them a small tom, The biggest one marched forward his muzzle was scared and ears torn, he smelled of rotting prey he was a rogue. The tom growled "I found something of yours, in our territory, seems we've come to give back your cursed cat, he told us about your prophecy, and I know why you wanted one of your own… Dead." The young tom stopped struggling to stare at Foxblaze. The blue eyes the grey fur with lightning bolts across it…. "STORMPAW?!"


End file.
